Erebor's Stars Reflected In Your Eyes
by Crazyfangirl23
Summary: Kauriel Fanfic


Kauriel Fanfic

Erebor's skies were the darkest black, the stars the brightest lights, and the atmosphere quiet and peaceful. Kili, lying in the soft, sweet-smelling grass of Rivendell as he observed the stars with a twinkle in his eyes. His brother Fili slept beside him, and he sensed all dwarves were asleep, except him. His mind wandered, taking him to different worlds in his head as his eyes lost themselves in the beautiful night. He fingered his sword absent-mindedly, while the prod of his bow and arrows beside him comforted his security issues. He didn't think he would most likely be attacked in Rivendell, by orcs, wargs or any other creature, but it always comforting to know he was armed. Even the elves he knew had blazing tempers sometimes, and had witnessed an elf battle like no other before. He decided, whatever weapons he possessed in his arms, he should rarely get on the bad side of an elf.

Gandalf was here, but he was in the castle, and Elrond thought the dwarves would be better off outside, where they didn't interact with other elves. He was quite pleasantly used to the outdoors, as any dwarf would, but of course, he knew Elrond's welcome would always be a stiff and disapproving one. He knew Gandalf was meeting Elrond in strict confidentiality, and so he knew this welcome was better than nothing.

He studied the castle, watching the shadows it cast dance across the grass as elegantly as a swift elvish arrow gliding through the air in the hope to meet a target.

His eyes suddenly widened, and he sat up a little, as he watched an elf glide across the path a few metres in front of him. Even in the dim light, he could recognise the silhouette anywhere on Middle Earth, the fair with which she walked, the elegance and grace of her posture.

Tauriel.

He watched her, his eyes glittering with desire she could not see. He hair hanging from her head like a waterfall, almost silver in the moonlight, but beautifully red in reality. Her pointed elven ears made his heart beat faster, and the dress she wore fit her body so perfectly not even an angel could pass it off.

He bit his lip, wanting to walk over to the fair maiden, but of course, slightly worried that Thranduil, Elrond or even Legolas would catch him in the act. However, being away from the watchful guards of her home in Mirkwood, Kili knew this maybe a chance he could never get again.

As silently as he could, he strolled up behind her on a bridge that she was elegantly leaning on.

'The elven stars are always beautiful ones.' He commented gently, and Tauriel turned swiftly, as Kili took a few steps forward. Her elegant features, perfect eyes and sharp cheekbones were enough to make Kili's mouth turn dry. She turned back to the scenery in front of her, looking once more toward the sky.

'Indeed they are.' She replied, in that smooth clarity of a voice Kili would kill for so she might possibly say his name in it.

He boldly strode toward the edge of the bridge next to Tauriel, and took in the paleness of her skin, the warm yet sharp colour of her eyes and her soft lips that in only his dreams did he kiss.

'I know that they are your favourite.'

'How did you know?' She turned to him, rather unexpectedly and sharply, her beautiful eyes shining.

He stumbled over his words, tripped over his sentences and decided not to answer as he looked at the water that was rippling gently on the surface.

'Do you know of what Elrond wants with Gandalf?' He asked.

'If I did, I wouldn't be here, pondering my speculations. However, the elven stars did attract me tonight, and even now I am mostly calm. It is hard looking for an answer.'

He looked at her admiringly, his mouth only slightly agape as he heard the clear voice ringing in his ears.

'What of Thranduil and Legolas?'

'They are here for the same reason I am: find out what exactly is happening. The elven guard is always ready to fight, and I expect Thranduil, as always, desires more power. Legolas, as always is my closest friend in the elven guard.'

'A worthy lover.'

She laughed. 'Of course not. As much as I see desire in his grey eyes, as ever a Sindar elf he is, I don't see anything beyond that of our normal relationship, and even then, too much is happening to heed the calls of romance. I myself, have no particular interest.'

'You have known him a very long time.'

She sighed. 'Yes. Thranduil took me in, my parents having died at the hands of orcs, and he has forever been my partner in the elven guard, and of childhood.'

Kili never thought he'd hear the personal details of Tauriel's life, but here she was, explaining her experiences to a lowly dwarf that she would have no interest in.

Silence became both of them and Kili resisted the urge to step closer to her.

'I don't actually know what your business is here.' She commented, giving him a flicker of the eye as she carried on gazing at the lush grass. Kili found himself jealous of it.

'Thorin only knows. All leaders, Elrond, Gandalf, Thranduil, Thorin, even Saruman...they all know of something. I don't know why, but their meeting just seems a little out of place. Why would we come here to Rivendell for the purpose of words?'

'Elrond never likes to stray far from his home. And words that are used in confidentiality are most often very meaningful ones.'

He was struck by her wisdom, yet he knew elves did behold wise words. Still, the thought of hearing her say them was still surprising.

Tauriel turned to him, and Kili gazed back. He didn't know if he had been worthy of her gaze for that long before, or if he was worthy of it then. He only knew of the pull that drew him closer to her. Even his height hardly mattered when Tauriel looked down at him like that.

'Normal words are as meaningful as powerful ones.' He whispered.

She smiled softly.

'You are wise, dwarf.'

He inclined his head to her, and Tauriel added something that he couldn't quite believe was real.

'Powerful words. Which of them do you mean? Power itself, hate, pain...love?'

He swallowed, unable to answer or conduct a coherent answer in his mind.

'All of them are powerful. All of them can change the ways of beings. All of them...' He stopped, looking deadly straight at her, 'have a meaning.'

His voice ended as clear as Tauriel's, he noticed, surprised. Then something happened, something he was so shocked by, he almost stumbled on the concrete path.

'Kili.' She said, her voice bringing so much weight and meaning to his name, that no one else had done before. He felt it go through his soul and deep into his bones, and for a moment he just stood there, unable to blink in the case that he missed the gaze she was beholding on him.

'Tauriel.' He breathed in turn, saying her name as gently and reverently as if he was addressing an angel. In his eyes, he already was.

'I didn't think you knew who I was.' She said.

'I didn't think you even knew that I

existed. I've no idea how you singled me out from the company.'

'I didn't think of you as part of Thorin's company, only a dwarf in your own right.'

'My brother Fili must've given me away. He's much louder than I am, and a very rapid talker.'

'I knew who you were before that of your brother Fili.'

'How? How did you single me out? I've always been part of my uncle's company, I've no idea why I am needed or even should be a member.'

'Because you are not just a member of your company; you are a brave fighter, a dwarf. It is like saying I do not belong in the elven guard, that they do not need me. I am a fighter and an elf. I am part of the elven guard.'

'And the most beautiful elf I've ever set eyes upon.' He interjected hurriedly, and then turned red as his mouth grew wide and his beard bristled with embarrassment. 'I...I mean...'

Tauriel sharpened her eyes, her cheekbones shallow.

'Say that again.' She ordered.

'Just that you are the most beautiful elf I have ever set eyes upon.' He repeated swiftly, more gentle, but still with a hint of nervousness embedded in his words.

Tauriel and Kili seemed to stand, stalemate for a moment longer, until Tauriel leaned down, and pressed a featherlight kiss on his lips. It lasted only a brief second, but Kili could feel the tension in his body, could feel the salt in the air to the comparison of her sweet lips. He could almost feel Middle Earth rumbling, the pavement cracking as he was took unexpectedly by the slender elf with that kiss. Hunger ripped through his heart and desire burned in his throat. He had never felt anything so peaceful, sweet or heavenly ever in his life. The night seemed to have evolved into an ever-pleasant dream, the grass he was no longer remotely jealous of swayed in the light breeze as her lips withdrew. Her slender fingertips grazed his stubbly chin for a moment, her face only mere inches. He wished he could kiss those lips again. Until she drew away. Her posture rose to her full height, and Kili forgot to breathe at the sight of her skin shining like pearls. She wore no expression, as if nothing had happened, but inside Kili's heart beat like the thrum of an arrow striking it's target. He observed her, noticing how her own bow and arrows weren't sling over her perfect shoulder the way she had always carried them. He guessed she knew she was safe enough in this place, but even if it came to fighting, he did hazard a guess Tauriel wouldn't be too bad at it.

A spark. A hot, bright spark flared in his chest like a roaring hearth, and he drew closer to her with rapid speed, reaching for her arms, clutching them, leaning slightly upwards to kiss those lips again as fast as a lightning bolt. Taken by utter surprise and shock, Tauriel's eyes widened, but then closed, and Kili was beyond glad that she didn't deny him. Even though he was smaller, he didn't falter, and he brought her in closer. This wasn't a featherlight touch of the lips, it was a heated and passionate kiss, mouths colliding with each other in perfect synchronisation. Heat spread between their mouths and Kili drew closer so that he could feel Tauriel's body against his.

How, he thought, could this have happened? How could this beautiful maiden kiss him in return, and thereby making his dreams become a reality? How did she not draw away like she was supposed to? As thoughts raced across his mind, he thought of only one thing: did he dare, as the young, small, undeserving dwarf, take one bold step further with the ravishing maiden before him? Oh yes, he dared.

His arms already enveloped round her own, to circle her back while his tongue glided over hers with as much elegance as he could uphold. The kiss deepened, his hands moved of their own accord and before he had comprehended what he was doing, he had pushed Tauriel into the bridge, her back arching and fitting into place as she knelt, her spider-like fingers tracing his face, stroking his cheeks, embedding his hair while she kissed him with as much grace as her own posture. Kili, on the contrary had his arms round her slender waist, caressing the skin at the top her neck and kissing her back with as much passion as he could muster. He was enlightened, that Tauriel had no objections. It was just as well, because a second later her dress as green as leaves split from the back, leaving a massive gap if white skin for him to caress. He moved round to kiss her neck, feel her back, and she in return placed her hands round his own. He came across a necklace on her neck, and in clasped it for reasons he didn't quite know of. Tauriel herself placed it around Kili's neck, and his shock yet swelling pride made him almost launch himself at her. His kisses grew fiercer and wilder, conveying silent messages between them in their own different languages.

He was taken by surprise however, when Tauriel took his long coat off him and exposed him to the night. Not soon after had Tauriel's dress split right down the middle, yet Tauriel didn't give it a seconds notice. Kili took his advantage and laid her down silently on the concrete, to no protests. Hen ever thought he would be doing this, and wondered how and why she was tolerating him, let alone being touched by him. The night was suddenly very cold, as Kili's shirt seemed to mysteriously disappear from his chest, but they were both kept warm by each other's radiating body heat. They hardly drew away from one another, not caring to breathe much or gasp for air, just to continue this cycle, hoping it would last forever. Every touch, every caress, every moan of desire made his heart clang against his bare and muscles chest. He could feel her cold hands over his body, could feel his own tracing hers. He wanted to memorise each part of her and hold onto the moment forever. The only thing he felt was Tauriel, her lips, her touch, her body, her desire as strong as his own, nothing else around him seemed important to take any notice of. A horde of orcs could charge through Rivendell and ravage the lands, yet he knew that he wouldn't have cared less, and from the way Tauriel was responding, she wouldn't too. He was incredulously deep in luck, giddy with delight and reeling with pleasure as the night kept it's silence, not disturbing them, not giving into the sun too soon. The last thing he could see was the stars, and Tauriel's face pressed against his own in the millionth kiss they had shared that night.

His eyes fluttered open, weak, and then shooting up all at once as he realised where he was. He felt softness underneath him, and recalled only vaguely the transition of hard concrete to lush grass last night. Last night.

He couldn't explain how, why, even what had happened. Hd sat up, rubbing his eyes as he noticed that Tauriel was not there. The second, was that he had no clothes on. Thank Middle Earth it was sun beating against his bare skin, and not rain. He looked round at his surroundings, noticing the way the hedge covered up the space he was in from any view, and the fact that, peering just round to check, his company was still asleep. Silently, clothes on his body, he crept out of his hiding place, passing the bridge with it's trickling water and sighed in relief at the fact he hadn't woken anyone else as bye laid exactly as he did all those hours ago, before something so crazy yet amazing had happened. He counted Fili's breaths, the number of clouds passing the sky and the never ending scale of his happiness that made his head spin. He smiled to himself, bringing his hand to the necklace still clasped round his unworthy neck.

She arrived just in time. Just in time to dispose of the ripped dress and put on another. Just in time so no one would notice. Just in time so no one could see the blush in her cheeks. Her hand went instinctively to her neck, but paled when she remembered she had put it round Kili's.

What had she been thinking? What had she been doing? Again, another rose blush appeared on her skin, as her mind went back over the events of last night. She remembered leaving Kili in the clearing and rushing over to the building so no one would notice her absence. She could only think of what Legolas or Thranduil would say if they found out. She had to be cautious, discreet. To sleep with an elf was one thing, but to sleep with a dwarf was an entirely different other. She knew she had already crossed the boundary, as soon as she decided to be drawn into his arms and never let go. She remembered how it felt almost unreal, like a dream. She knew it wasn't even her who had crossed that boundary; it was another elf inside her, urging her on. She had been very out of character, very strange and different.

But that didn't change anything.

She knew she didn't even love him.

She strongly liked him, admired him, cared for him; but she didn't love.

Not exactly love. But she did feel a pull in her heart that attracted her to him. That pull on her heart had made more of an appearance than she had wanted it to last night. She felt very guilty, because she knew he would draw closer to her, eventually try and talk to her, and as best as she would try to ignore him, she didn't know if she could. After all, the pull on her heart, she feared, was strong. And if he came up to her publicly...she didn't know what she would do once the other elves see. And what they would think, and to an extent, say to her about it.

With all opinions aside, she busied herself until breakfast called to her stomach. She walked into the massive hall with the realisation that the dwarves would also be dining there. Taking a seat next to Legolas, she had never felt so isolated from her species. It must be easier living as a dwarf, she thought, and discreetly watched each of them file in. Gandalf, Saruman, Elrond and Thorin all dined at the 'leaders' table, which was ordinary except that it was positioned horizontally and not vertically. Eating didn't appeal much to her, despite her rumbling stomach so she examined the dwarfs, who were indefinitely the loudest and most rapid eaters in the room. She looked at each and every one of them, finally landing on Kili, his stubble smaller than the rest with no proper beard, his hair long and his eyes twinkling even from where she sat. She also saw the faint glint of silver partially hidden on his neck, and his smile made him look like an obliviously happy puppy.

He was definitely the handsomest of all the dwarves. And no doubtedly the youngest as well.

Legolas drew her attention away from the dwarves and talked to her quietly. Though handsome and exactly her type, something didn't pull at her the way Kili did. And she hated herself for it.

Conversation thrived around her thoughts, contributions only presenting themselves if needed. Her mind was elsewhere.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, already know who it was just by his presence. Kili.

She didn't say anything. She felt like she would say the wrong thing.

'I believe you left this outside, Tauriel.' It was amazing how even hearing her name in his voice sent a shiver down her spine. She smiled politely, trying not to think about the fact she had left it on Kili's neck. She took it back gratefully, and replied a 'thank you. I must've left it on the bridge.' With that he walked away, a hopeful and almost delighted spring in his step. She felt Legolas' eyes burn into her back, even Thranduil's narrowed at her.

She felt colour enter her cheeks slightly, and the back of her neck grew hot.

As much as she didn't like attention, she had to admit Kili had a lot of courage to do that for her.

...

He had remembered feeling panic and terror, scrambling away and fighting off the spiders with his sword. Covered in dirt and blood, all he could think of was striking the heads off each spider he saw. And then, as if by miracle, Tauriel arrived. With Legolas and other unnamed Wood-elves, they fended off the spiders with them. A few minutes later and they were laying on the floor, dead, with blood and arrows pitched into their grotesque skin.

Kili had to take a moment to breathe, before unexpected arms wrapped round him and dragged to the palace of Thranduil. He struggled, demanding to be let go, but in vain. The elves were relentless, and Kili looked out for Tauriel. He hadn't seen her in a long time. Seeing no one, his yells trying to draw the other dwarves to him, he was suddenly shoved into a cell next to identical cells with his dwarf companions. Only Thorin was somewhere different.

He guessed the night had climbed higher in the sky, having been in the cell for hours on end.

He tried to drift himself to sleep, but kept reawakening on the cold stone floor. It was impossible to dream of anything but death and violence and their impossible mission to the impossible mountain that homed an impossibly massive dragon. He forced Smaug out of his mind and instead focused on what he could hear. Silence. He listened still intently, until he heard the faintest of footsteps. Small, light and almost feathery, they made way to his cell. Was he being trialed? Was he being released?

He saw an elf at the bars, knelt down quietly.

He scurried over to her, eyes widening in his dizzying shock. It seemed being entrapped in a cell had its virtues.

'I have come not to release you, but to warn you. The journey ahead is dangerous, and myself and Legolas will help you, once you escape.'

'How do you know we'll escape?' He whispered back, his eyebrow raised.

'Bilbo.' She said simply, and he raised his hands to the bars. Tauriel raised hers as well, and their fingers met again. She smiled at him, friendly yet with a look also of wariness.

A few moments later, and she was gone.

...

He lay on the table, his body throbbing with the injury. His head hurt, his arms and legs ached, and Tauriel was dashing around, trying to fix him.

His breathing was shallow and he struggled to stay focused. Only one thing weighted him to Middle Earth. Her hand in his, soothing, soft. She smiled sadly yet fondly at him and he looked at her longingly back. His breathing became deeper, until whatever Tauriel had done to him kicked in. He felt a kiss on his forehead and a tingle in his hands after she was gone.

•••••

A tear rolled down his eye. His brother, his companion, his best friend had just been killed. Kili felt his insides crumble and his heart breaking. Fili lay there, unmoving, and on closer inspection, looked broken and discarded. Anger rose up in his chest like bubble, turning his friendly features to eyes of fire. He would be avenged.

Tauriel knelt beside him, her beautiful features close up to his own. He could feel his breaths dwindling with the passing seconds and clutched her hand in his. He looked up at her with twinkling eyes that were fading like the dying light, and he saw everything he wanted to see. Her pupils, sad, grieving, love that he never knew would be reciprocated. He takes in her perfect face and with his last breath, he says 'Amralime, Tauriel.'

Her eyes start to sparkle with tears and she leans over to kiss his forehead so gently and gracefully. He smiles before he closes his eyes, his last image of Tauriel's beautiful, elfin face.

And with that, he was gone.


End file.
